


starlight

by ag_sasami



Series: WIP Amnesty [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polyfidelity, WIP Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ag_sasami/pseuds/ag_sasami
Summary: This close, Shin can read the self conscious color rising up his cheeks, the way his voice clams up around his soft replied, "hello," but he's beaming."And your wife?""Is a remarkably generous woman."
Relationships: Son Gohan/Supreme Kai | Shin, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Series: WIP Amnesty [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597828
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	starlight

Their dalliance began before Videl was a permanent fixture, after it began but before they were married. And after, the guilt eventually eats at him in a palpable way. Shin's fingers are tangled, fumbling with the obi around Gohan's waist while still maintaining as much physical contact as he can manage. He tears his mouth away from the heat of Gohan's to attend to his neck, gives up on the obi and goes to work with the golden buttons on the robes. His mouth finds the spot, just below the crux of his shoulder and neck that sets Gohan arching up into him, and Shin pulls a shudder from him, a strangled groan.

Then it's a hand on the palm of his chest, gentle and firm, a quiet, "Kaioushin-sama," like all the lights had been turned on in a darkened room. And Shin stops, sits up and spreads his hands wide across Gohan's chest and waits patiently. "I...Videl." A steadying breath and his hands soft on Shin's thighs. "I shouldn't be doing this to Videl."

\-----

Goku vanishes with a wave and a grin, as quickly as he arrived. And no sooner has the air snapped with a  _ pop _ in his wake than Gohan has him crowded against the tree he met them under. Hands steady, Shin immobilized by Gohan's mouth, unrestrained in a way Shin's never had him.

"Hello to you too, Gohan-san," he chuckles when Gohan breaks away from him to breathe. This close, Shin can read the self conscious color rising up his cheeks, the way his voice clams up around his soft replied, "hello," but he's beaming.

"And your wife?"

"Is a remarkably generous woman." (Later, when the pop star reluctantly conspires with the action hero, Videl meets the blackmail with a matter of fact, "The gods themselves want my husband. I'm  _ really _ not worried about your petty drama.") He doesn't bother to explain, presses his fingers tight into Shin's waist and captures his mouth again. Shin lets that last briefly, before tugging Gohan, gets him to change places.

"We have unfinished business," he growls. This time he does get the obi undone, does let the loose fabric fall to the ground, follows after it onto his knees.

\-----

"Who else but Kakarot's son would be arrogant enough to sneak around defiling gods." Vegeta levels a glare at him, and he burns with something close to shame under the intensity of the dismissal. "You don't know what you're doing."

"So I've heard," gritted out through clenched jaw. "Vegeta-san, I'm not Beerus-sama but it would be wise of you to reconsider condescending to a Kaioushin." To his credit, Vegeta blanches at the casually barbed reply, as though he had in fact forgotten with whom he was speaking. Shin's taken his leave from Earth before he has the opportunity to savor Vegeta's anxious response.


End file.
